


in my mind's graveyard, I am laying flowers at your unmarked feet [podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just point him in the right direction and get out of his way, and he doesn't have to make decisions or ask questions. Just his fists, and knives, and every now and then a gun, because Eliot still hates them, but sometimes it's the only way out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in my mind's graveyard, I am laying flowers at your unmarked feet [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

Length: 0:04:06  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/in%20my%20mind%27s%20graveyard,%20I%20am%20laying%20flowers%20at%20your%20unmarked%20feet.mp3) (right click and and save as)  
  



End file.
